OSA Oceanside Academy
by vivalakatie713
Summary: May is finally starting junior high with Misty and Ash! And....err DrewThey are all a grade above her though...She is excited to be going to school with her best friends but Drew? Well not so much Drew also has a secret. Will May figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New story! May is going to junior high! R&R

May POV " Hey May I am so excited! You are coming to our school!" Misty said into the video phone.  
May was excited too just not as excited as Misty...

"You guys are gonna hang out with me right? I mean your just not gonna not hang out with me cause I am am 7th grader and your an 8th grader right?" May asked nervously.

"What? Ofcourse we are!"

"But...won't Ash get made fun of for hanging out with two girls?"

"Eh he'll get over it" Misty said laughing.

"Well...I guess I will see you tomarrow!" May said.

"Are we gonna meet at your house? To walk to school together?"

"Yup!" May smiled.

"Alright...bye!" May watched Misty disapear from the screen. Then she sighed and put on her beautifly jammies,then she started playing her Pokemon Diamond game.

"May its my turn to play it!" Max said entering the room.

May sighed. "Whatever," Then she handed the Ninendo DS to her brother.

So...she pulled out her diary and layed on her bed.

Dear Diary,  
Tommarow I start Jr.High. I am kinda scared though...I mean ofcourse I have Ash and Misty but...you know.  
I am also worried about Max...this is his first year at school without me...he is starting fourth grade tomarow.  
I can't wait to see Ash and Misty! You know something diary? You can so tell they like each other but they won't admit it...I used to have a crush on Ash...but eh...I guess I got over it...you wanna know something else about OSA? It goes all the way up to the end of highschool! They are working on making it a colledge to...Well thanks for listening!

"Okay kids lights out" Mays mom Caroline said.

"Okay mom...good night!" May said.

May turned out the lights,then Caroline walked out.

May looked down at Max on the bottom bunk bed.

"Hey Max..."

"Yea?"

"Are you gonna be okay? You know going to school without me?"

"Yes May, I don't need my big sister following me everywhere, I'll be fine."

"Oh..." May smiled. "OKay!"

"I will miss you but I will be okay..." Max said.

"G'night Max"

"Night May"

-  
So how do you like it? Yea I know its short but my first chapter is always short. Trust me the next chapter will be LONGER and BETTER...I will write it right now to prove it...so review and give me AAML hints and DAML hints. If you could I will probally use it and I will give you full credit for it! 


	2. Unicorns and All

Hey guys its me again! Misty mwahaha. Anywayz hope you enjoy this chapter!! Oh yea and I forgot to tell you the charactors ages.

May-12

Drew-13

Misty-13

Ash-13

Max-8 1/2

R&R&E((read review and enjoy!)

-  
May POV

"May honey its time to get up." Caroline said gently shaking May.

Mays eyes slowly opened and yawned."mmmmmmm..."

"Get ready...Ash and Misty will be here in like half an hour...oh yea tell Drew I said hi!!" Caroline said just before walking out.

Suddenly May sprang to life. 'Drew?!' May thought. She had forgotten that he goes to that school to!

May sighed and walked to her closet. She decided on a blank tank top with a red and black plaid skirt,  
red sneakers,and her beloved red bandanna.

She put the binder that she made,the notebook she made,the folders she made,the pencils she decorated,erasers she made, all into the backpack that she made.

"Well bye Mom!" May said then walked out the door. She breathed in,then she breathed out and looked up to see Drew standing there smirking at her.

"Hey May..." Drew said

"Hey Drew" May said unenthusiasticaly.

May walked down her porch steps and though 'Oh great here we go'

"Are you excited to be going to Jr.High?" Drew asked.

"Yea...sorta"

"I am suprised you even made it to Jr.High" Drew said flipping his hair.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing..."

"Drew!!"

Drew chuckled. 'Chill out May I was Just messin" Drew said shoving a rose in her face.

"Were not interupting something are we?" A voice said.

May turned around. "Ash!Misty! Hi!"

May ran over to her friends and gave them a hug.

"Hey Drew" Ash said.

"Ash." Drew said before walking away.

Then they walked towards the school.

"Well we are here how do you like it May?" Misty asked May.

May didn't know what to say. It was so...BIG! And pretty too, there were cherry trees all over the place and the beach was just behind the school. The smell of the ocean filled the air.

"Wow..." Was all may could say.

Misty smiled.

"Well we should go get our schedules..." Ash said.

"Okay what classes do you have May?" Ash asked May.

"First Period Math,second period science,third period sewing,fourth period World History,fifth period Drama,  
sixth period Language Arts,seventh period Creative writting,and eighth period is PE."

"Okay I have PE,Language Arts,and creative writting with you" Ash said.

"I have PE and Drama with you" Misty said. May smiled knowing that she had classes with her friends.

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Welp theres the bell see you later!" May said then hurried down the hall.

The classroom was B-1 and she sat down in the third row.

"Are you stalking me or something cause your like everywhere I go..."

May looked up. "Drew! I am so not stalking you!"

"Thats what every-"

"EHMAGAWD!!!HI DREW!!!YOUR ARE SO CUTE!!! Did your hair get longer? Did you get more muscles? I love your eyes!  
Did you get taller? You don't have a girlfriend do you?" A bunch of fangirls asked Drew.

May rolled her eyes and got her notebook and pencil out.

"Thank you,maybe,I don't know,thank you,possibly,and no."

"Okay class everyone sit down." A teacher said.

Everyone sat down and listened. "Probably in all your classes today,all you will be doing is talking to your classmates...My name is and you may go ahead and talk" said.

Everybody just started chatting away.

"Drew where did all your fangirls go?" May asked.

"I got rid of them."

"Oh..."

May dropped her pencil and bent down to get it. She heard a sound but didn't know what it was.

Suddenly Drew bursted out laughing.

"What?" May asked.

Drew was laughing so hard he couldn't even get the words out it sounded like"or- ants ripped ice unicorns eeee"

"What?!" May asked again.

Drew just pointed to her butt.Then she new what the sound was...it was the sound of her pants ripping. And she was wearing unicorn underwear. She quickly tied her sweater around her. Blushing furiously.

"Ah thats classic." Drew said

May was so embarassed. But she didn't want to admit it so she said "Oh don't be laughing you know you liked it."

Drew blinked and blushed. "What?"

"I hate you Drew I really do"

"Liar you can't hate me"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG "Bye May"

"Hmph"

Yay another chapter down -shakes booty in sexy circles-  
REVIEW! 


	3. TaLk AbOuT a WaTeRy SiTuAtIoN!

Hey people! Howz it going? Well here is the next chapter!

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

That was the last bell for Mays last class. And well she was NOT a happy camper. Drew had been in every one of her classes today except Sewing class. And on top of that Drew's locker was right next to hers.

"Hey May do you need a ride?" Misty asked May.

"No, my mom is coming to pick me up." May sighed. "Thanks though."

"Whats wrong?" Ash asked.

"Well Drew is in every one of my classes,his lockers next to mine,and since he's my neighbor I have to deal with him there too" May said.

Ash and Misty giggled.

"What?" May asked.

"May! Are you ready to go?" A voice called out to her.

"Yes Ma!"May yelled back to her Mom. "Are we gonna meet up at the park later?"

"Yea how bout' six?" May suggested.

"Sounds good" Misty said.

"Bye May" Ash told May.

Misty waved bye to her.

May walked to her red mini cooper.

"How was your day hunny?"

"Great!" May forced a smile.

"Thats good..."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence. When she got home she changed into jeans and a yellow tank top. Then she went out to her front yard and sat on her swing.

"He drives me crazy,all of the time he drives me crazy he drives me out of my mind,so why do I worry bout'  
him why do I care,I don't know why I let it phase me,but he drives me crazy" May sang.

"What was that?"

May jumped. "Drew you scared me! What do you want?"

Drew sat down. "Just wanted to hang around..."

"Who said you can sit next to me?"

"Oh please you know you want me to sit next to you"

May blushed. "What? No way!"

"Well your sure blushing!"

"I am not blushing! Its hot out here!"

"Haha whatever...bye May!" Drew said and started to get up.

"Hmph"

"Oh yea and I almost forgot..." Drew threw something towards May and walked away. May stared at the rose and smelled it.

'Well I guess I better go meet my friends at the park,I will ask if Max wants to come' May thought.

"Max!" May yelled in the house.

Max came out of the kitchen. "What?!"

"Wanna go to the park with me? Misty and Ash are gonna be there"

"Okay!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey guys..." May said as she walked up to her friends.

"Hi May,hey Max" Misty said.

"What do you guys wanna do?" May asked.

"Lets go swimming..." Ash said smirking.

"There is no where to swim..."May said.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked then pushed May in the fountain they were standing next too.

Misty gasped and started busting up. Then all the sudden Ash pushed Misty in too.

"Ash!" They both yelled at the same time.

Ash was laughing hysterically. May looked at Misty and they nodded,then they each grabbed one of Ashes arms and pulled him in too.

"Hows the water Ashy boy?" Misty said laughing.

Ash coughed."uhhhhh" His hair was sticking to his face in the front and in the back it looked like he had as mohawk of some sort. They all started laughing and got out.

"Sometimes you guys are too much..." Ash said.

"You started it!" Misty yelled.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! You pushed May in!"

"Why,I did no such thing" Ash said inocently.

"Don't act dumb."

"I am not acting!"

"You guys I am gonna go" May said giving them a hug. She didn't wanna hear them argue.

"Bye May!" Ash and Misty said at the same time.  
Another chappie down woot woot. 


	4. MrHaYdEn

I haven't updated this story in a while! Well yea I am going to to my best to update my stories regulary. R&R&E!!

May was in P.E playing volleyball. Unfortunatly, Drew was on her team and Misty was on the other. Fortunalty, Ash was on her team. And she had to admit. Ash looked kinda cute today.

"I got it!!" Drew yelled.

May turned too see Drew. He hit the ball over the net and scored the team a point. Drew looked over at May,and smiled. May smiled back.

'Wow' May thought. 'He has really pretty eyes...EW! What am I thinking?'

"MAY WATCH OUT!" May heard Ash yell.

'Wha?'

SMACK!

-MAYS POV-

Ow. That hurt.

"May!" My P.E teacher Mrs.Sanderson yelled. "Pay attention! Now serve!"

Drew came over to me and slapped the ball in my hands. "Stop spending so much time staring at me and start spending more time paying attention to the ball" He smirked and then walked away.

He saw me staring at him?

I blushed."Drew! I was not looking at you!"

Drew flipped his hair.

BRRRRIIIINNNGGGG

Everybody started running towards the locker room to get changed.

'26,12,26' I thought while I was opening my locker.

"Hey Mayyy I saw you staring at Drew!" Misty teased.

"I wasn't staring at Drew!" I said as I was making my way to the door.

"May!" Misty called. "Don't get mad I was just kidding!"

But I just kept walking. When I got outside guess who I see? You got it. Drew.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked.

"Well...I was just thinking...do you wanna walk home together since we are neighbors"  
Drew asked with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Will I ever see your REAL smile? All I ever see is your smirk."

"I don't have a real smile." Drew replied.

"Whatever lets go." I said.

While we were walking we were silent. It was sorta akward and I was waiting for him to say something. But he was just walking with a serious look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

Drew looked over at me and said,"I am thinking about how my Dad is gonna kill me for getting an F on my history test."

I knew that Drew and his Dad didn't get along. When they were little she would always see Drew going into his Dads room all happy and coming out crying.

"Oh come on Drew your Dad isn't that bad." I said as we were walking up his porch steps.

"Do you wanna come in?" Drew asked obviously avoiding the subject.

"Sure" I say.

As soon as we walk in we saw Drews Dad,Don,sitting on the couch watching TV.  
Don is really handsome and looks alot like Drew. Shaggy grass green hair and emerald eyes. He was really tall and slender he was wearing a white tank top and baggy jeans.

"Hello May." Don said with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Mr.Hayden." I replied sweetly.

"Um Dad?" Drew said.

Suddenly Mr.Haydens face grew hard. "What Drew?"

Drew looked down and sighed. "I-I got a F on m-my history test."

'Why does Drew look so scared? Why does he keep stuttering' I wondered.

"May?"Mr.Hayden said sweetly. "Why don't you go put your stuff in Drew's room?"

Drew was still looking down and still looked scared.

"Um okay sure." I said not knowing what to do. I grabbed my backpack and headed upstairs. She passed walls of pictures of Drew and his sister were little. Drew's sister,Viola, is one year older than Drew. We used to play together all the time.  
But just 2 years ago she moved in with her Aunt and Uncle. Drew and his mom,  
Vivian were devestated when she left. They hardly get to see her anymore.

I finally got to Drew's room and a picture by his bed caught my eye. It was a picture of me and him hugging when we were about 5. We were at the park around the courner.

'I can't believe he has this picture up.' I thought.

Then next to his TV I saw about 7 videos labeled 'May and Drew'

'We so have to watch these!' I thought excitedly.

I ran down stairs and then stopped when I heard Mr.Hayden still yelling at Drew. I peeked from behind the wall and it was horrible. Drew was sitting on the couch and his Dad was hitting him on the face. Hard.

'Oh my gosh! How long has his Dad been doing that to him?' I thought.

"You stupid son-of-a bitch" I heard Mr.Hayden say.

I started crying I couldn't take it.

Mr.Hayden walked over to the coffee table and grabbed something off of it.  
He held it behind his back and started walking over to Drew. Then I saw what it was.  
A knife.

"Give me your arms."

Drew held out one of his arms and closed his eyes tightly. His dad started to slice his arm in different places.

"STOP!!" I yelled.  
Drews POV I opened my eyes as soon as I heard May yell.

"May! Get out!" I yelled.

My Dad kicked my in the stomache. "Shut up asshole"

I leaned over and grabbed my stomache. Then I looked over to see my Dad walking towards May.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. There was too much pain.

I looked up. My Dad lifted May by the shirt.

"You tell anybody about this I will take this knife through your heart. You got that?"

May's eyes got huge. She seemed to be frozen with fear. "Dad STOP!"

Dad looked over at me."Oh don't worry I will."

Dad took his knife and made a big cut down her arm and then punched her in the face and threw her to the ground. He was about to kick her but I jumped ontop of Dad and screamed "May! Get out! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!"

Mays POV

I got up as fast as I could and ran down the street. I stopped when I got to the park,  
then I collapsed on the floor crying.

Now I understand why Drew was so affraid of his Dad.

Now I understand why his sister moved out.

Now I understand why Drew would come to school with bruises and black eyes saying he fell down the stairs.

Now I understand that he's out to get me.

Wow that came out of nowhere huh?  
Well review! 


	5. AfTeR i FoUnD oUt DrEwS sEcReT

Hey you guys! Did you miss me? I sure missed you! I haven't updated in sooo long!! Well anyway I hope you guys like this chapter!

Mays POV

"May? Did you hear me?" I heard my mom say.

"You've been so out of it since yesterday when you got back from Drew's house...Did something happen over there?"

I thought about just coming out and telling her. Then Drew wouldn't get hurt no more. But then I eyed the knife my mom was using,and I felt my stomache drop. I couldn't tell her. He would kill me. But if I didn't tell her then he might end up killing Drew. What am I suppposed to do?

I pushed my breakfast away and said "I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go get ready for school" Then I got up and started towards the stairs.

After I got ready I went outside and sighed. I was already sweating. I had to wear a long sleeve shirt to hide my gash in my arm.

I looked over at Drews house and I heard yelling. I felt my eyes start to water. Then I saw Drew come outside...his nose was bleeding. He saw me looking at him,and I could have swore I saw him blush.  
He looked away from me and sat down on his curb. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"A-are you okay?" I asked nervously.

Drew looked at me with his emerald green eyes. "Yea..."

I looked towards the street. "How long has..he been abusing you?"

Drew sighed and looked down. "Ever since I can remember. He's been abusing me and my sister our whole life...then my sister left...then my mom..m-my mom..."

I blinked. "What happened to your mom?"

"My dad tied a scarf around her neck,filled the bath tub,and slit her wristed and throat. Then he threw her in the ocean.." Drew put his head inbetween his knees.

I was speechless. I couldn't say anything.

"Hey May!!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Hey Ash.." I said forcing a smile.

"Are you ready to go to school May?" Misty asked.

I gotta stop being upset about this. I have to be my normal self. So I smiled and said "Yup!!"

-  
Drews POV.

"Turn your sciece books to page 137 please" Our science teacher directed.

I looked around our table. It was a rectangle shape. Sitting right next to me was a girl named Candy Soprano.  
I guess she was okay looking. She had long,curly golden hair,bright green eyes,tan skin,and a mole right under her right eye. And across from her was a dude named Ryan. He was Drews bestfriend and has been since they were in 2nd grade.

And next to Ryan,was May. I never really noticed but...she was beautiful. She had silky,thick short brown hair,Saphire blue eyes,soft clear skin and a killer smile. Ugh..ew! What am I thinking?  
Why the heck am I looking at her like that.

Then she dropped her pencil on the floor. What a loser. But when she bent down her shirt went down too.  
She had on a black and red bra. On her right breast she had a birth mark. It sorta reminded him of a giraffe.  
She had a pretty nice body for being a year younger than him.

Then May looked at me. I smirked at her.

"Hey Drew, take a picture it will last longer." May said smirking back at me.

"I would,but I just got a new camera and I don't want it to break.."

May frowned. "Shut up grass head."

"Why don't you giraffe boobs?" I remarked.

May blushed. "GIRAFFE boobs? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have a birthmark on your tit shaped like a giraffe."

May looked like a ripe tomato. "But,how do yo-"

"Hey Drew?" Candy said.

I looked at Candy. "Yea?"

"Since you have green hair,and green eyebrows...do you have green pubes?"

Mays POV

I couldn't believe Candy just asked Drew that.

Drew smirked. "Yep."

My mouth dropped. I could have gone her whole life without knowing that.

Candy grinned. "Thats hot. You gonna prove it to me some time."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This chick has got nerve.

Drew looked at her. "Maybe...if you be a good girl"

"WHAT?! Your gonna show it too her just like that?!" I heard myself shout.

Then everybody in the whole class room looked at me. Including .

"I-uh haha sorry.."

"Hey Drew since we're both single...and we're both like the hottest people in school...you wanna go out with me?" Candy asked.

I felt my chest tighten. The prettiest girl in school just asked Drew out. Ofcourse he is gonna say yes.  
but hey...why do I care?

Drew looked at Candy with those amazing eyes of his. "I'm sorry but I already like someone else"  
I looked at him. I knew I had that jealous look in my eye. But why? And who does he like?  
Not me...ugh.

-  
It was after school and my mom had forgotten about me...again. So I had to walk home. Again.

"Hey May...I'm guessing your going to walk home" Drew said flipping his hair.

"Yes Drew...Now get outta my way" I said,not in the mood for Drew.

"Well I was going to be nice and walk you home. Then you could change and we could go hang out at the park or something. But I guess you just wanna walk home by yourself,and be bored the rest of the day.." Drew said.

I turned around and looked Drew straight in the eye. How come everytime I look at those eyes my heart melt?

"Okay fine..I'll go with you lets go.."

As we were leaving the school I saw a sign up that said "Winter Formal,boys ask girls"  
Well I only wanted one guy to ask me.  
What am I saying?

-  
Drews POV

"Well we are here! Do you wanna come in?" May looked at me.

I looked down and said, "Sure.."

May had a nice house. It was big and neat.

I followed her into her bedroom.

"Ahh!" I heard May say and she quickly took a picture frame and put it behind her back.

I smirked. "So what is that May? You got pictures of Ash in here?"

"NO! I just..um its my grandpa haha so its not important.." May answered nervously.

So I jumped at her and tackled her to the bed. I grabbed the picture from her and before I looked at the picture I looked at her. She looked bright red.

I looked at the picture. It was when me and her were about 4. I was holding her hand and kissing her cheek.  
It was a picture for christmas cards one year. I felt myself start to smile but I caught myself and said,  
"So you like me so much that you have a picture of me kissing you next to your bed?"

"I wouldn't be talking you have one of me hugging you!" May said.

I felt my face get hot. She saw that?

-  
Mays POV

"Well are you ready to go?" Drew said avoiding the subject.

"I'm gonna change first!" I said.

"Oh okay" Drew said still standing there.

"Ahem.." I cleared my throat.

He smirked then stepped out of my room.

I decided on a red low cut long sleeve shirt and black shorts.

"Okay. Now I'm ready I said stepping out of my room.

"Drew why don't we lay down on the grass and look at the stars?" I said after we walked around the whole park 3 times.

"Looking at the stars? Me? No way." Drew replied.

"Come on Drew look how pretty they are!" I said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Well...okay.." Drew said giving in.

"I wish I was a star..." I said nonchalantly.

Drew looked confused. "Yea? I wish I was a tree..but I guess we both have to move on.."

I let out a giggle.

Drew sighed. "Why do you wish you were a star?"

I smiled shyly. "Well,because I want people to look up to me...not down to me cause I'm small,I want people to point at me and say,wow look at that star, it's beautiful. I want to light up the sky."

And then I saw Drew smile. He actually smiled. For real. He was gorgeous when he smiled like that.

-  
Drew POV

I didn't know May was the poetic type. I couldn't help but smile.

"Drew! You have a nice smile! You should smile like that more often! Oh my gosh!" May said blushing.

Then I realized she hadn't ever seen me smile. Really smile. "Well don't get used to it!" I shouted.

May's smiled disapeared. "Right." May replied and went back to looking at the stars.

Without thinking I said, "Hey May..."

"Yea?"

"You...you don't need to be a star for people to say your beautiful.."

May looked suprised. "Huh?"

"Your not beautiful May...your gorgeous..don't let anyone tell you different.." What the hell was I doing?

"Thank you so much Drew!!" May exclaimed.

"Hey May you wanna go to the winter formal with me??" Did those words just come out of my mouth?

May stared at me.

Ah shit...

"What about the girl you like?" May asked still blushing.

"I wanna go with my bestfriend this time." I said smiling again. I didn't wanna tell her I like her just yet.

"Then yes. I would love to go with you" May said.

Then I leaned in and kissed her. What was wrong with me tonight? Stupid hormones.

"We should go home." May said nervously.

"Yea."

"Hey Drew..." May said.

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Don't,mention it. Ever." I said playfully.

"Fine with me!" May growled.

"Me too!" I shouted back.

-  
Wow that was a long chapter. Haha well review! 


End file.
